Urinal screens come in many shapes from a perforated flat mat to a mat with an inverted bowl to hold a deodorant cake, usually centered on the mat. The bowl is typically a lattice work of holes so that liquid can pass through after wetting the deodorant cake. The typical urinal screen prevents loss of the deodorant cake down the drain when the cake dissolves to a small size.